


The Perfect Christmas

by Auradon-Bore-A-Don (KrisKat38)



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Who needs a beta?, beta? what beta?, me that's who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21984289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisKat38/pseuds/Auradon-Bore-A-Don
Summary: Jay's Perfect Christmas ListWrite a Letter to SantaGet the perfect giftPlay in the snowHave cookies and coco by the fireTell him how you feel with a kiss under the mistletoeHope he feels the same
Relationships: Evie/Mal (Disney), Jay/Carlos de Vil
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	The Perfect Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RottenKidNextDoor (PortalofWords)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PortalofWords/gifts).



> First Jaylos fic, so i hope you like it. For the AMAZING @unapologeticallyjaylos on Tumblr/RottenKidNextDoor on Ao3, i've been a huge fan of their's. Merry Christmas from your Descendant's Secret Santa!

**Write A Letter to Santa**

“What’s a Santa?”

“Not a what, a who.” They were in one of the many sittings rooms of Belle and Beast’s castle. Ben had decided invited the VK’s of Auradon Prep to stay at his home over the winter break. He said it was because he wanted to be the one to teach them about Christmas and other holidays. Jay thought it was actually because they didn’t want to leave four villain kids alone on campus for a month. Even after fighting Maleficent, some people still thought they were just like their parents. “He’s this old guy who wears a red suit and breaks into people’s houses on Christmas eve to leave them presents.”

Carlos’ face looked even more confused.

Jay shook his head, “I might’ve explained it wrong. Doesn’t matter.” He showed Carlos a piece of paper and a pen. “It’s one of those Christmas things Ben was telling us about. I figured it would be fun.”

“Really? You thought it would be fun?” Carlos said as he crossed his arms and raised an raised and amused eyebrow, smirking.

“Ok, Ok, laugh all you want. I figured it might get him off our backs for a while if we did something “Christmas-y” and “traditional.”” Jay quoted the words with his fingers as he spoke them in his King Ben voice. It didn’t sound anything like Ben and it made Carlos laugh.

“Alright, why not? If only to get Ben to back off a bit. What do we write to him?” Jay gave him a big smile and hurriedly passed him the paper and pen.

“If I remember correctly,” which he did. Jay didn’t want to seem too suspicious. “All we have to do is write “Dear Santa” and what gifts we want for Christmas and we’ll get it.”

“Really?” Carlos questioned. “That’s it? We just say what we want and we get it.” He had a skeptical look on his face and he hovered the pen over the paper.

“Well, Ben did say something about having to be good and on something called a “nice list.”” They gave each other a look, just six months ago they were planning to steal Fairy Godmother’s wand.

“I guess it’s worth a shot.” Carlos eventually said and they began writing their lists. When they were done, Jay pulled out two white envelopes. Before he could explain, Ben walked in and greeted them.

“Sorry about earlier, I kinda got carried away with the holidays.” Ben was wearing an over-sized Christmas sweater that read NICE LIST in big red letters. “I hope I didn’t deter you from the holiday.”

“No problem, Jay and I are actually just finished writing letters to Santa.” Carlos told him and Ben gave him a confused look.

“Oh, uh, guys. You know there’s no…” He trailed off at the look on Jay’s face. “…way those letters will get to him in time if you don’t mail them soon, right?”

The change wasn’t smooth and Carlos gave a questioning look at Ben but before he could say anything, Jay interrupted. “Oh, wow!” He stood up startling the other two boys and through an arm around Ben’s shoulder, pulling him out of the room. “You better show me how to mail them before it’s too late then.”

Ben was able to say a quick goodbye to Carlos before Jay pulled him completely out of the room. 

**Play in the snow**

Jay had to give Ben some credit, if there was one thing he liked about the holiday, it was the snow. On the Isle, all that ever happened was clouded skies and the occasional rain. Jay enjoyed the snow, the cold not so much. Cold didn’t mix well with his sleeveless shirts and vest and the long sleeves he wore now were a bit restricting but it was worth it when it snowed. The best thing was the look on Carlos’ face though. His cheeks would get red and make his freckles stand out more than usual and the look of pure joy made his heart melt. But the best part? Would be when Carlos got so cold he would push his face into Jay’s chest for warmth. He would wrap his arms around the smaller boy and just watch him, careful not to stare for too long. 

“Jay, look out!” Jay turned to Carlos only to be hit in the head with a snowball. He stumbled for a moment before regaining balance.

“You just gonna stand there?” Mal yelled from across the gardens of the castle. She was holding another snowball in her hand and was slowly lobbing it into the air.

Jay smirked. “Nice arm, but I’d be more worried about you’re girlfriend!”

Mal gave him a confused look before Evie dumped a bucket of snow onto her head. Mal jumped to get the snow out of her coat, bewildered, looking at Evie. Evie only giggled before seeing the look on Mal’s face and then started running in the opposite direction. It didn’t take long for her to catch up to Evie, tackling the bluenette to the ground and shoving some snow down the back of her jacket. Evie’s scream mixed with Mal’s laughter as she lay under Mal, squirming form the snow in her coat.

Jay watched them kiss each other before turning away to give them some privacy. He watched as Carlos chased Dude around in the snow, wearing matching jackets. Jay couldn’t help but smile at them. “Stare any harder and he’s going to notice.”

Jay jumped and turned to see Audrey, who was visiting for the day. “What do you mean?”

“You’ve been staring at Carlos for a good ten minutes with a stupid smile on you’re face.” She teased, bumping shoulders with him. “You VK’s might think your so tough and can hide how you feel, but your faces give you away every time.”

He stammered and opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water. She just smiled, nudging him towards Carlos. “Go on, there’s no point in just standing around in the snow.”

**Have cookies and coco by the fire**

The second best part about being out in the snow is after you’re done and go inside. At Belle and Beast’s castle, it’s even better. Mrs. Potts had Christmas cookies and hot chocolate ready when everyone came inside. The plan was to watch movies and sit in front of the fire while eating cookies and drinking hot chocolate. Mal and Evie went back to their room to change but didn’t come back, probably getting distracted. Audrey had to go back to her own castle, but not before giving Jay a sly look before she went. Ben ended up having to deal with some king stuff, so that left Jay and Carlos alone in the main sitting room.

“You got something,” Jay gestured vaguely to Carlos’ cheek at the crumbs that rested there. Carlos tried to wipe them away but missed them. “No, uh, here.” Jay used his thumb, cupping Carlos’ cheek and brushed the crumbs onto the floor. Neither of them moved once they noticed how close Jay had gotten to brush the crumbs. They already were sharing a thick flannel blanket and using each other for warmth. Jay could feel Carlos’ breath mixing with his own. He was afraid to look at Carlos’ eyes, his own hadn’t moved from his thumb. Slowly, he trailed his eyes over Carlos’ face. Their eyes met and Jay came to the realization that Carlos had always been watching his face.

“Thanks,” Carlos whispered, not breaking eye contact. 

“Sorry we’re late!” Evie’s voiced jolted the two boys from their position and to opposite ends of the blanket. Dude, who they both had forgotten was on Carlos’ lap, yipped and jumped off the couch. “Someone, got a little distracted.”

Evie bumped her hip to Mal’s as she tried to fix her hair. “I wasn’t the only one.” Mal said giving the boys a smile.

**Tell him how you feel with a kiss under the mistletoe**

The Christmas eve party was in full swing and Jay hated it. It wasn’t the company, or the party itself. No, Jay hated the party because every time he tried getting Carlos under the mistletoe, someone else got in the way! After the cookies and coco moment, Jay figured it was the perfect time to try and tell Carlos how he felt. He was talking with Ben and learned about mistletoe, and he was determined to get Carlos under it.

The first time he tried, Carlos was dragged away by Doug and Evie ended up walking under. The second time it was Audrey. She was hiding from Chad and happened to use Jay as cover. Last time it was Ben who had come over to ask how he was doing, just like the good host he was. Each time he meant for it to be Carlos, and each time he ended up kissing one of his friends on the cheek instead of the one person he actually wanted to kiss. It was made almost worth it by the blush on Ben’s face after, almost. 

After his last effort ended with him giving a kiss on the cheek to Mrs. Potts, Jay gave up hope and went outside to the balcony. The doors closed behind him, and the sounds of the party were muffled. His thoughts turned sour at his bad luck, maybe this was a sign. Maybe he read the way Carlos looked at him wrong. Maybe Carlos didn’t want to kiss him like Jay thought. Maybe he was just being kind, that always was Carlos’ biggest weakness back on the Isle. 

Jay groaned into his arms, crossed over the railing he was leaning against. So much for the perfect Christmas. 

“Want some company?” Jay bolted up at Carlos’ voice. He hadn’t even heard the door open. 

“Uh, yeah. Yeah, I don’t mind.” He moved over so Carlos could lean against the railing with him. “You sure you don’t want to be inside where it’s warm?”

“Nah,” Carlos shrugged. “It got too warm for me, too many people.” They stood in silence, staring at the view of the land. All was quiet except for the muffled noise from the closed door. “I heard you’ve been looking for me all night.”

“Oh, yeah? Who told you that?” Jay turned to get a better look at Carlos, half of the boys face was illuminated by the light from inside.

“A little dragon told me.” They chuckled. “Said she was tired of you kissing her girlfriend and sent me out here to find you.”

“In my defense, I only kissed her once and it was on the cheek.” He didn’t know when, but at some point they had moved closer to each other.

“I know,” Carlos reached into his pocket and grabbed something Jay couldn’t see. “I think you should be kissing your own date, personally.”

“I didn’t bring a date.” Jay straightened up and stood directly in front of Carlos.

“You also didn’t ask.” Carlos’ hand reached up above his head and Jay looked up to see the mistletoe he had so desperately wanted Carlos to be under.

“For the kiss or the date?” He wrapped an arm around Carlos’ waist, pulling him close. His other hand ghosted up his side to rest on his cheek.

“Both.” Carlos’ free hand slid up Jay’s arm to rest on his shoulder and they stared at each other just like the night before. Slowly, Jay felt his eyes close and he leaned into Carlos. It was only a few seconds but it felt like an eternity before Carlos’ own lips met his. His lips were soft and tasted slightly like chocolate. 

Jay didn’t know how long they stayed that way, it felt like hours but he didn’t care. To his surprise, it was Carlos who tried to deepen the kiss first. Jay let him, enjoying the feel of Carlos in his arms and the hand Carlos twisted into his hair.

**And hope he feels the same**

He does.


End file.
